Forbidden Rose
by BlankSoraShiro
Summary: 15-year-old Ruby is in her final year of school and is one of the tops students at Beacon Academy, as well as the star of the track time. She has captured the hearts of many of the students of Beacon, including her sister Yang, and one of the faculty, Glynda Goodwitch. Now read as Yang and Glynda compete to win young Ruby's heart for themselves. High School AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is the first chapter of my new YangxRubyxGlynda story with Yang and Glynda competing for Ruby's heart. The chapter ended up shorter than I planned, but it set things so, its fine. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

"Hey, Rubes!" Yang shouted as she jumped onto her younger sister's back, almost knocking Ruby to the floor, but caused her to drop her books.

"Yang!" Ruby scolded for causing her to drop her books but was blushing slightly at the feeling of her sister's soft mounds in her back.

"Sorry, Sis," Yang replied sheepishly and let go of Ruby to help her pick up her books.

"It's fine, just be more careful next time," Ruby said taking her books from Yang.

"Aye, aye, Captain," Yang said saluting Ruby.

Ruby smiled at her sister's antics and closed her locker door. "Ready to go to English?" Ruby asked.

Yang's face grew irritated and muttered, "Sure."

Ruby quickly picked up on Yang's irritation and asked, "I thought you liked English?"

"I do," Yang replied, "It's Ms. Goodbitch, I don't like."

"Yang, don't call her that," Ruby scolded lightly, "She's an amazing teacher, and I really like her."

"I bet you do," Yang muttered under her breath angrily.

"What was that?" Ruby asked, not hearing Yang.

"Nothing," Yang replied quickly, "Let's go."

Yang started walking towards their next class. Ruby sighed and thought, "Sometimes I don't understand her," before following her sister.

They walked into English class, and Glynda was sorting out her papers on her stand at the front of the classroom. Ruby and Yang went to their assigned seats, Yang's being in the left back corner, the seat farthest away from Glynda's desk, and Ruby's in the right front corner, the seat closest to Glynda's desk.

When Ruby walked past Glynda to her seat, Glynda smiled at Ruby and said, "Hello, Ruby, how has your day been?"

Ruby smiled back and said, "Good. I set a new track record yesterday."

Glynda's smile widened a bit, and she replied, "That great. I'm proud of you. Though it was only a matter of time until you did, seeing as you're the star of the track team."

Ruby cheeks grew a slight pink tint and her smile grew slightly, "Thanks."

"Now go sit down in your seat, class is about to begin," Glynda said.

"Wait," Ruby said, "How is your day going?"

Glynda's smile grew a bit more, and she replied, "It's going well, thank you for asking, Ruby."

"No problem," Ruby replied happily and went to her seat.

From the back of the classroom, Yang glared daggers at Glynda.

Class began, and Glynda told everyone to settle down and turn to page 369 in their books to continue reading Hamlet. The class did as they were told and Glynda walked over to her desk to get her book, which she left there by _accident_. Glynda got her book, and instead of going back to her stand she sat down on the edge of Ruby's desk.

Ruby looked up at Glynda's beautiful emerald eyes, who looked back down into Ruby's silver eyes as she turned to the appropriate page in her book.

"Who would like to begin reading today?" Glynda asked, not removing her eyes from Ruby's, using her peripheral vision to see if anyone raised their hand.

No one raised their hand or noticed that Glynda was staring into Ruby's eyes, as it looked like she was looking at her book. "Don't make me ask for volunteers," Glynda said with a warning tone.

Someone finally decided to be the sacrificial goat and raised their hand. Glynda gestured them to start reading aloud, but still never took her eyes of Ruby's eyes. After the person reading read about a quarter of the page, Ruby still hadn't taken her eyes off Glynda's, and it wasn't until Glynda reached down and tapped on Ruby's desk that she was able to. Ruby blushed deeply realizing she got caught staring by Glynda and quickly looked down at her book trying to figure out where they were.

Glynda smirked slightly at Ruby's action, as she accomplished what she was trying to do. Glynda's smirk widened when she saw Yang staring daggers at her from the corner of her eye.

Glynda and Yang had an official unofficial rivalry going on over Ruby's heart. It was an official rivalry because they were competing for Ruby's heart against the other. However, it was unofficial because despite them competing for Ruby's heart they weren't completely sure that the other was actually going for Ruby's heart.

Yang wasn't entirely sure that Glynda was going after Ruby because despite the fact that Glynda acted a lot nicer to Ruby than she did to the other students, but so did all the other teachers because of Ruby's age difference; though Glynda did act extra nice considering Glynda's regular attitude. Plus Yang didn't even know if Glynda was into girls, much less ones as young as Ruby. And Yang knew it was illegal for Glynda to have a relationship with Ruby since Glynda is a teacher and Ruby is a student.

Glynda wasn't entirely sure that Yang was going after Ruby either, since, despite the fact that Yang was really physically affectionate, especially with Ruby, Glynda recalled Taiyang being the same way, so she just chalked it up to Yang being Taiyang's kid. And what really had Glynda on the fence about whether or not Yang was going after Ruby was the fact that they were siblings, well half-siblings, and she highly doubted Yang would go after Ruby since incest is illegal.

However, despite their own doubts, both had this unshakable feeling that the other was going after Ruby's heart, which they wouldn't allow. Thus their official unofficial rivalry for Ruby's heart had started, and they weren't about to lose to the other.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please Favorite, Follow, and Review. For the updating schedule I plan on updating pumpkin scythe next, then the next Generation of Roses, then pumpkin scythe, then this. So I'll be alternating between updating this and the next Generation of Roses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** **Okay I have a announcement to make this time. First off is that someone got on to me about my futa RWBY story, and I feel like they'll report it and all that if I don't move it so I'll be moving it to AO3 (Archive of Our Own). I'll also put up a notice on that story, but don't worry about any of my other stories being moved, they are all staying here, I am only moving that one. The name of the story and author will be the same as here. Anyways sorry for the long wait wasn't really in the writing mood and got caught up in gaming. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

It was lunch time, and teams RWBY and JNPR were sitting at a large table with, starting from the left, Yang, Ruby, Nora, and Ren and Blake, Weiss, Pyrrha, and Jaune, on the other side.

"So, Ruby, are you going to celebrate setting a new track record?" Pyrrha asked as she held Jaune's hand. Jaune and Pyrrha had been dating for about year after dancing around each other's feeling for about a year and a half.

"The others on the track team wanted to have a celebratory dinner for breaking the record," She continued after eating a bit of her food.

"Not really," Ruby replied, "Yang said she'd make me my favorite foods for dinner tonight, sorry."

"Yap, chocolate covered strawberries, chocolate strawberry cookies and pancakes, and bacon," Yang said happily.

"That's fine," Pyrrha said, "I'll bring cupcakes for the team tomorrow."

"Yay!" Ruby cheered.

"How can you eat all of that without getting fat?" Weiss asked.

"I run a lot, fast metabolism, and I'm young," Ruby replied.

"Young?" Yang asked Ruby, "You're only two years younger than us."

"I know," Ruby said smiling cheekily.

"Jerk," Yang said and playfully punched Ruby's shoulder.

Everyone started laughing at the sisters' antics.

When the laughed subsided, Ruby rubbed her shoulder, and said,"Geez, Yang, you didn't have to punch me so hard."

"Oh, come on, I just gave you a love tap," Yang replied.

"A love tap from you is a hard punch for most people, Yang," Blake said.

"You are the captain and star of the boxing team after all," Ren added in his usual calm manner.

"Fine, want me to kiss it better, Rubes?" Yang asked and kissed the air.

Ruby blushed slightly and said, "I'm not a little kid anymore, Yang. I don't need you to kiss my boo-boos."

"Ah, don't be like that," Yang said and wrapped Ruby up in a hug, "Let big sis Yang make you feel all better."

Yang tried to kiss Ruby's shoulder while Ruby put her hand on Yang's face trying to stop her, causing another round of laughter from the table.

Lunch continued with light conversation, occasional jokes from Yang or Nora, and Blake and Weiss rolling their eyes at Yang's terrible puns. Near the end of lunch, Jaune gave Pyrrha a quick peck on the lips before leaving, as he had an errand to run before lunch was over. Everyone said a quick "later" to Jaune and continued to finish up the last bit of their lunch. However, while everyone went back to eating with no changes, Nora was looking down at her food with a scowl and was stabbing it with her fork. Ruby quickly noticed this and kicked the side of Nora's shin lightly, getting Nora's attention. "You okay?" Ruby whispered.

Nora sighed softly, the scowl vanishing, and replied back in a whisper, "Yeah, just the usual stuff."

"Want to talk about?" Ruby asked.

"Later," Nora answered.

"What are you two whispering about?" Yang asked leaning in close behind Ruby.

Ruby jumped slightly and turned to look at Yang before answering calmly, "Nora just wanted to see if I was able to go over to her house tomorrow to help her study."

"Yeah, I'm having a little trouble in math and science and was wondering if she was free to help me," Nora replied smiling.

"Oh, well, just make sure to tell dad about it," Yang said and went back to eating her lunch.

Ruby and Nora let out a sigh of relief.

The next night, Ruby and Nora's study session had turned into a sleepover, and Nora was in her pajamas sitting on her bed, with Ruby, also in her pajamas, sitting across from her on the guest bed, and the TV on in the background.

"So, do you want to talk about it now?" Ruby asked as they had just finished a discussion about their favorite anime, _RWBY_.

Nora sighed and brought her knees up to her chest hugging them. "What am I going to do, Ruby? I can't get her out of my head and every time I see them kiss or act all lovey dovey it hurts."

"I don't know," Ruby replied, "Maybe if you tell her how you feel you can move on."

"I can't do that!" Nora shouted, "She dating Jaune, remember? She not into girls. Plus it would ruin our friendship, and I don't want to risk losing it."

"Nora, this is Pyrrha we're talking about. She wouldn't let something like you being in love with her ruin your friendship with her. And knowing her, she'll turn you down as politely as possible before trying to hook you up with her gay cousin," Ruby replied.

Nora was, sort of, secretly gay. The reason she is "sort of secretly gay" is because she only tries to hide the fact that she is gay from Pyrrha since she is in love with her, but other than that she doesn't actively try to hide. Though, in Nora's efforts to hide the fact that she is gay from Pyrrha she has also hidden it from most of the group, with only Ruby and Ren knowing about it.

"Pyrrha has a gay cousin?" Nora asked tilting her head slightly.

Ruby shrugged and said, "I don't know; I always hear people mention they have a gay cousin or something, and it seemed to fit."

Nora giggled and said, "True, at a summer camp I went to a few years ago, when the kids in my group found out I was gay they all seemed to have a gay cousin, aunt, or uncle."

Ruby giggled and said, "Well, I guess since you are gay that makes you the gay cousin."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Nora laughed, which then caused Ruby to laugh.

After their short laugh died down, Nora said, "Enough, about me and unrequited love life. Let's talk about you and your little love triangle."

"What love triangle?" Ruby asked cluelessly.

Nora looked at Ruby in disbelief. "Really? You haven't notice that both your sister and Ms. Goodwitch have a major crush on you? Heck, Ruby, they're fighting over you."

"They do not have a crush on me," Ruby denied, "Yang is my sister and Glynda is more than twice my age."

"So? Love is blind," Nora said, "I should know, I'm in love with one of my best friends, who is a straight girl. You can't choose who you love, Ruby, just what you do about it."

"Yang is my sister and Glynda is twice my age and one of my teachers," Ruby replied, basically repeating what she said five seconds ago, still not believing Nora.

"Alright, how about a bet then?" Nora asked smiling mischievously.

"What kind of bet?" Ruby asked cautiously.

"You've seen all the looks I give Pyrrha, along with my little actions to try and get her attention and try to sneakily seduce her, right?" Nora asked.

"Yeah," Ruby replied, still not seeing where Nora was going with this.

"I want you to pay attention to Yang and Ms. Goodwitch, whom I notice you call by her first name," Nora said causing Ruby to blush a bit, "and I want you to see if they do, or do not make similar, if not, the same expressions. If they do, then you have to admit that they are in love with you, and if they do not then I'll take back what I said about them being in love with you."

Ruby glared at Nora in defiance and said, "Alright, deal. But if I win by proving they are not in love with me you have to confess to Pyrrha that you're in love with her."

Nora laughed, knowing she would win the bet, and said, "Alright, deal."

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and as always please Favorite, Follow, and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey sorry it took so long, but I had some test to take study for. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and read the bottom author's note for an IMPORTANT notice.**

Ruby got up the next day, after getting back from Nora's house, ready to when the bet with her. She heard the shower shut off and the door open. A few seconds later Yang walked into the room wrapped only in a yellow towel that barely covered her nipples and ass, and said, "Morning, Sis."

Ruby didn't respond as she was focused on Yang's breasts as they bounced slightly with every step. Ruby noticed she was staring at Yang and quickly shook her head to clear her mind of some rather inappropriate thoughts about Yang and her breasts.

"M-morning, Yang," Ruby replied as she blushed slightly.

"You okay, Rubes?" Yang asked noticing the pause before Ruby responded.

"Yeah, I'm still waking up is all," Ruby replied, "I'm going to take a shower to wake up."

"Alright, I saved you some hot water," Yang replied as she opened her dresser drawer to get out some underwear.

"Thanks," Ruby said and decided to test out Nora's theory by giving Yang a quick peck on the cheek.

Yang quickly jumped away in surprise but tripped over her own feet and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Yang!?" Ruby cried out as she saw Yang fall.

"Are you o—" Ruby asked, but cut herself off as she noticed that Yang's towel fell open, revealing Yang's fit naked body.

Both sisters blushed a shade of red that put Ruby's name to shame and Yang quickly covered her breasts with her arms and crossed her legs to cover her groin.

Ruby quickly looked away and said, loudly almost shouting, "I'm sorry!"

Ruby swiftly grabbed her shower supplies and ran into the bathroom. She slammed the bathroom door shut and leaned against the door, panting heavily. She was still blushing deeply as the image of Yang's naked form was stuck in her mind and all she could think about was how hot Yang looked.

"Stupid, Nora," Ruby muttered, angry at Nora for putting the idea that Yang might be crushing on her in her head.

Ruby turned on the shower to cold before getting in.

While Ruby ran into the bathroom, Yang was left lying on the ground. After the shock of her sister seeing her naked then running off wore off, Yang slowly reached up and touched the spot where Ruby's kissed her cheek, and smiled widely.

After an ice cold shower, Ruby walked back to her and Yang's room, opening the door slightly to peek inside, in case Yang was still inside. Ruby sighed in relief as she saw that Yang wasn't in the room, not quite ready to face her sister yet. She got dressed and headed towards the kitchen, smelling the scent of pancakes and bacon, from her room.

Ruby stopped just outside the kitchen, staying just out of sight. She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself before she stepped into the kitchen. "Hey, Sis," Ruby said managing to keep most of the awkwardness out of her voice, and only blushing a little bit.

"Hey, Ruby," Yang said, blushing slightly as well, "Sorry about flashing you earlier, I didn't expect you to give me a kiss on the cheek. It kind of surprised me."

"It's fine," Ruby replied, "besides I should be the one apologizing since I was the one that kissed you. I won't do it again."

"No," Yang said a little too quickly, "it's fine. I didn't mind it; I just didn't expect it. Just next time don't surprise me."

"Oh, okay," Ruby replied, a little surprised by Yang response.

Ruby then slowly walked up to Yang and placed a hand on her shoulder. Yang looked at Ruby and Ruby gave her quick peck on the cheek before stepping back.

"How's that?" Ruby asked, her cheeks pink.

Yang blushed a rose color and turned her head away from Ruby, trying to hide her blush. "Yeah, that's fine, Rubes," Yang replied, "Breakfast will be ready in a minute, so you can go ahead and sit down."

Ruby nodded with a small hum of understanding and went to sit down at the table.

After the sisters had eaten breakfast in an awkward silence, they head to the garage where Yang parked her bike. Yang backed the bike out of the garage, turning it around in the process before Ruby hopped on. She handed Yang her yellow helmet before she put on her own red one.

Ruby wrapped her arms around Yang's stomach, feeling her sister's abs. _"Wow, I never realized how ripped Yang is,_ " Ruby thought to herself, blushing.

Ruby shook her head of the thought and muttered, "Damn, Nora."

"You say something?" Yang asked.

"No, nothing," Ruby replied.

Yang nodded and started the engine.

Yang drove them to school, where they arrived about ten minutes early, so they headed to meet up with the gang in the cafeteria. Team RWBY sat on one side of the table, and Team JNPR sat on the other. Ruby sat down across from Nora and kicked her in the shin underneath the table. That caused Nora's knee to slam into the underside of the table.

"You okay, Nora?" Ren asked in his usual calm tone.

Nora just gave Ruby a wide, smug smile and said, "Yeah, never better. It was just a muscle spasm."

Ruby glared back at Nora, who just giggled.

School started a few minutes later and the gang headed inside.

When third period came around Ruby headed to her favorite class, English. When Ruby walked into the English hallway, she was hit with a wave of hot, stuffy air. She headed to Glynda's class and was already starting to sweat, though she wasn't sure if it was because of the temperature of the air or if she was nervous about seeing Glynda after what happened with Yang that morning.

When Ruby walked into the class, she saw Glynda sitting at her desk with the top two buttons of her usually, fully button blouse unbuttoned. Ruby sat down at her desk in front of Glynda and asked, "Why is it so hot in here?"

Glynda sighed, "The air conditioner is broken."

"That sucks, and it's like ninety degrees outside," Ruby said and pulled on her shirt collar.

"Just be glad you don't have to be in here all day long," Glynda replied with a small smirk of amusement.

"Right, sorry," Ruby replied, smiling apologetically.

"No need to apologize, Ruby," Glynda said smiled softly, "It's not your fault that the air conditioner broke."

"Do you know when it's going to be fixed?" Ruby asked

"They said, they'll get it done after school today, so hopefully they'll have it fixed by tomorrow," Glynda answered.

Ruby was about to answer, but the bell rang to signal the start of class.

"Guess I should start class now, hmm?" Glynda asked Ruby rhetorically, with a small smile.

Ruby made it through class easier than she thought it was going to be, but then again, it was so hot Glynda didn't have the energy to do her subtle seduction tactics on Ruby.

When the bell rang to end class, everyone almost cheered in relief that they could finally leave the hot, stuffy room to one with air conditioning. Everyone got up from their seats and rushed out of the classroom, but Ruby stayed behind for a second. Ruby pulled out her water bottle, which was red with a black outline of her rose symbol on it, from her backpack and sat it on Glynda's desk.

"What's that?" Glynda asked.

"It's my water bottle," Ruby replied, "I figured you could use it more than me."

"Don't you need it for track practice today?" Glynda replied.

"It's fine; Pyrrha always brings a few bottles of water in case someone forgets to bring theirs or runs out," Ruby answered. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about germs, I washed it the other night and hadn't used it yet."

Glynda smiled sweetly at Ruby, blushing slightly, and said, "Thank you, Ruby. I really appreciate it."

Ruby blushed slightly at how pretty she thought Glynda's smile was. "It's no problem; I'm glad to help." Ruby replied, "Anyways I have to get to my next class. I'll see you later."

"Alright, I see you tomorrow Ruby," Glynda replied, "And I'll return your water bottle back to you as well, clean."

"Okay," Ruby replied giving Glynda one last smile before leaving.

When Ruby walked out of the room, Nora was waiting for her just outside the classroom.

"What do you want?" Ruby asked, not stopping as she didn't want to be late for her next class.

"So, finally going to admit that they have a crush on you?" Nora asked following Ruby and making sure not to be too specific in case someone bothered to hear what they said.

"No, but thanks to you, now I think I might have a crush on them." Ruby replied.

"Really?" Nora asked, not expecting that answer at all.

"Yeah. Earlier today, I decided to test out your stupid theory and gave Yang a quick peck on the cheek." Ruby answered.

"So?" Nora asked, "Siblings give each other kisses on the cheek all the time. I've seen Yang do it to you several times, and Jaune's sisters do it to him almost daily."

"I know that," Ruby replied. "But I've never done it to Yang; I always just hugged her. It was probably the first time I kissed her on the cheek since I was like eight."

"Okay, but still I don't see your point." Nora said.

"Well, when I kissed Yang on the cheek she had just gotten out of the shower, and I was about to head into the shower. But when I kissed her, she jumped away in shock... and she fell… and the towel came loose..." Ruby said.

"Yang flashed you?" Nora asked and saw Ruby's face redden before she started laughing.

Ruby waited with an annoyed look on her face for Nora to finished laughing. Nora's laughing died down to giggling after about thirty seconds, and Ruby continued. "Yes, she did, and I couldn't get the image out of my mind until I saw Glynda today. And do you know how hot Yang is? Or how gorgeous Glynda is?"

"Yeah, Yang is smoking hot and ripped as fuck." Nora replied, going off into a little daydream about Yang.

Nora was quickly brought out of her daydream by Ruby loudly clearing her throat. Nora turned to look at Ruby, who was giving her a death glare.

"I thought you were in love with Pyrrha?" Ruby asked not easing up on the glare.

"I am, but that still doesn't mean I don't appreciate a beautiful body when I see one," Nora replied. "You don't have to worry about me going after Yang or Professor Goodwitch."

Ruby's face softened, and she sighed, "Sorry, Nora, I don't know what came over me there."

"It's fine, Ruby, I feel the same way every time I see Jaune kissing Pyrrha." Nora replied.

Ruby arrived at her class. "Well, I'll talk to you later, Nora."

"Yeah, see you later, Ruby." Nora said and headed onto her class.

When Ruby sat down in her seat, she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Pyrrha.

 _Ruby: You free tonight? I want to talk to you about something._

 _Pyrrha: Sure, what do you want to talk about?_

 _Ruby: Just meet me at AH's Pizza at 7?_

 _Pyrrha: okay_

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. The important notice that I was talking about in beginning author's note is that someone who is reading my stuff said that he/she will report my stuff if add any smut to it. And although I haven't added any yet, I plan on doing it later in the stories. So instead of waiting till I add smut and him/her reporting, and having to change my stories over to AO3( archieve of my own) I'm just going to go ahead and change them over. I will be leaving the stories up and adding author's note letting you know when I update it on AO3. And if you don't want to leave comments and stuff on AO3 you can always live it here as I'll still be pretty active on this site in terms of reading stuff. Also, before I forget I'll be adding a link to AO3 page with all my stories on it in my bio, so you can just go there. I'll start putting the stories up right after I post this chapter.**


End file.
